<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You keep me on the mortal plain and I’m not mad about it by Dandyfellow05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413939">You keep me on the mortal plain and I’m not mad about it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandyfellow05/pseuds/Dandyfellow05'>Dandyfellow05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghostmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, First Kiss, Ghosts, Love Confessions, M/M, ghost kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandyfellow05/pseuds/Dandyfellow05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddy finds Charlie’s name now on his chest by his heart. He’s not oblivious to his own feelings but apparently he was to Charlie’s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ed/Charlie</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You keep me on the mortal plain and I’m not mad about it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another fic for a fandom that doesn’t exist let’s goooo!</p><p>Anyway, I really liked this movie and got a bit of motivation to finish this so here y’all go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddy panicked as he stared frustrated at the name engraved on his chest where three had previously been. “Fucking Charlie...” he yanked his shirt down, signed heavily and decided he had to do something bef- “Eddy you good in there dude? Have you ascended yet? I need to pee.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Getting rejected would be better then being stuck as a ghost hopelessly pining for your new best friend right? It’s his fault, being caring and cute and making me feel loved and speci-“ Eddy tried to hype himself up but was interrupted, “Eddy, don’t tell me you locked the bathroom door and left dude!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddy threw the door open angrily “HERE! GO PISS!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlie jumped a little from the outburst but he was even more surprised to see his ghost friend at all. He pushed past him and started to do his business not really worrying about Eddy, “I’m surprised you’re still here, why haven’t you ascended or whatever yet?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddy took a deep breath and turned to face Charlie, “I need to tell you something.” Eddy blurted with dramatic confidence. Charlie glanced over at him slightly worried, “What’s up? Did like another name appear or something?” He tired to joke but was obviously nervous at the probable answer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddy nervously wrung his hands while Charlie washed his. When Charlie looked back up to be face to face with Eddy he stared expectingly. “It’s you,” Eddy dropped the bomb. The way Charlie was so close and his genuine concern for Eddy made the ghost feel something that he wished was only for his living body.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh..?” Charlie was now confused, “yea...” Eddy mumbled back. Charlie could feel the anxiousness coming from Eddy as he avoided eye contact, “Hey dude it’s alright, I’m not mad about anything you did to me. We made up remember?” Charlie went to place a hand on the side of Eddy’s arm which actually made contact for a few seconds before fazing through him like expected.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both of them shivered and flinched away, “Ah! No you idiot!” Eddy was slightly red which just seemed unrealistic at this point, he didn’t even have blood! “I’m in love with you!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dead silence for a solid minute. Eddy’s eyes glued to the ground besides to occasionally look at Charlie and Charlie’s eyes glued to Eddy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re...what?” Eddy groaned, “Please don’t make me repeat myself because if you hadn’t gotten all handsy with me I wouldn’t have been able to say it the first time.” Charlie furrowed his brow, “I wasn’t getting handsy I was trying to comfort you, you looked upset!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddy groaned again and buried his face in his hands, stomping out of the bathroom, “That right there! Why do you have to do that!?” Charlie followed him, “Do what? Care about my friend?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddy whipped around and threw his arms up, “Yes! But care so much you risked dying, going to jail and even your dignity!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This had now become a screaming match of how much they loved and cared about one another as Charlie shouted back, “Well maybe I was just happy to feel needed! And maybe after all we’ve been through I-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddy froze, he knew exactly what Charlie was going to say and gave him a scowl, “Don’t you fucking da-“ “Maybe I fell in love with you too...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both stood still once again, Eddy couldn’t even process what had just happened. Sure was expecting it but for it to actually happen...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t tell you because if you did leave it would be a sour taste in both our mouth but if you didn’t I didn’t want to be the thing keeping you stuck here. Doesn’t seem to matter now,” Charlie chuckled as he scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddy just nodded. “Now what? Aren’t you supposed to ascend now? Is my name still there?” Eddy glanced down his shirt then nodded again. “Can we kiss?” Eddy asked getting closer, becoming less tense.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlie visibility relaxed as well and smiled, “I don’t know can we? I won’t faze through your face will I?” He laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We can try,” Eddy laughed back. “I’m alright with that.” Charlie tried to take the lead but had hardly any experience in this field which Eddy either didn’t seem to mind or care. He hesitantly placed his lips on Eddy’s which were actually there! They were cold and soft and made a shiver run down Charlie’s spine as he brung his hand up to cup Eddy’s cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddy immediately melted and kissed back as hard as he could earning a pleasantly surprised noise from Charlie. That seemed to be a sign of encouragement to Eddy as he slowly tried to slip his tongue into the mix.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Charlie quickly pulled back shocked. “To much?” Eddy asked, nervously laughing. “A little yea,” Charlie laughed back catching his breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I’m still here,” Eddy pointed out. “Seems that way.” They stood there for a moment thinking. “Well we have my whole lifetime to figure it out. Wanna watch some zombie movies?” Charlie offered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hell yea,” Eddy smiled as they made their way to the couch. This was a lifetime Eddy was happy to be stuck in.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>